<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebirth of the Red Eye (Uchiha Obito Self-insert) by luckykitty0523</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547042">The Rebirth of the Red Eye (Uchiha Obito Self-insert)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523'>luckykitty0523</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Story Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gamer oc, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Rebirth, Self-Insert, Uchiha Obito-centric, but acts stupid most of the time, but hates the uchiha elders, dog instinct kakashi, obito loves cuddles, obito loves shisui, obito loves uchiha clan, obito sees the akatsuki as children because they act like insane kids., obito wants to keep his precious people safe, oc as obito uchiha, smart obito uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after being reborn is one thing, but being reborn as the villian of an anime is another. Obito, as he is called now, says screw it to the future and is going to adopt all emotionally stunted characters like kakashi and itachi and give them so many hugs. He is going to make sure that all the stuff that is supposed to happen doesn’t and keep his family, friends and precious people safe no matter what because they deserve better than the bad canon ending they get. </p><p>(THIS IS A MINI STORY)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Story Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His name was Obito Uchiha or at least it was now. There are many things people expect after death but I think the last thing they really think that will happen is rebirth. Thankfully for him, he never had to go through the whole being born thing. His old name wasn’t one he really cared for and he wasn’t sure how he died because all he remembered was blackness and pain coming from his body but not any specific place. However, the next thing he knew was waking up in a small body in an unknown room. It didn’t take long before a glimpse of new memories flooded his brain and they weren’t a lot but just enough to realize what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, he had woken up as a once final character from an anime called Obito Uchiha but he was in the body of a 5-year-old instead. After reviewing the small memories he had he learned that his grandmother had passed away yesterday from a heart attack and he had been crying all </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the long before waking up today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, why?...-” Obito pursed his lips when he heard how different he sounded so much more high pitch and boyish, unlike his usual voice. This was very interesting but not the weirdest thing to Suddenly be a male since he had no real attachment to his original gender and it was going to be strange having a dick but he would get used to it. The second thing that caught his attention was the black box floating in front of his face reading</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---Congratulation you have unlocked your Sharingan (LV - 1), please check your status to see the perks this unique skill gives you!---</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now THAT is interesting” He dryly stated blinking slowly at the words curious as to why he wasn’t currently panicking as much as he thought seeing as he was in another world with a new body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...Ummm status?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>----Status---- </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(LV - 1)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HP - 120/120</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DEF - 11</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ATK - 8</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CP - 100/100</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SP - 6</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~A young five-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds or casting aside clan teaching~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Currently unharmed minus small exhaustion due to excessive crying)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito coughs at the last words feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment reset because in his past life he wasn’t the one to cry usually unless he felt a lot of emotional pain which was also true in this life. A moment later he furrowed his eyebrows in thought because hadn’t it said he could check what perks the Sharingan gave him? How does he do that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I say Sharingan status?” When nothing happened he tried again “uh, skills set?” That got a reaction and a different box appeared in front of his once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---Skills---</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Observe (LV - 1) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chakra Control (LOCKED) - Unlock your chakra to get this skill</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gamer MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 1) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the users mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of reading the text a few times, he sighed and closed the box and leaned back on top of his new? Current? Bed and relaxed. He now knew why he was so calm and apparently, it was due to his gamer mind thingy which meant that he would have been in a lot of denial and panic if he didn’t have it which he couldn’t help but be thankful for. A Thought struck Obito causing him to sit up with a cold feeling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I am Obito, then it means I will cause so much destruction in the future...and so much pain to others</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His breath became faster until something inside of him forced his rising panic into the background so while it was still there it wasn’t overwhelming or overpowering. With his thoughts clear once again he was able to see the positive side of things </span>
  <em>
    <span>“if the original Obito caused all that then I can stop it from happening in the first place!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obito grinned and went back to going through his memories and began to plan. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm starting a YouTube channel that I had for a while for fun but stopped since I wasn't sure what to post on it. However recently I have gotten the idea to tell stories, some may be my own experience or made up by me. If you like I would appreciate it if you could go check it out for support, and if not I hope you enjoy this story and the others I have written. Thank you and have a good day!</p><p>LINK FOR MY CHANNEL ---- youtube.com/channel/UC2YoI9FbAAP03hP52gVTTFw?view_as=subscriber</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Already Hitting Problems...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito was trying to prepare himself for the future when he noticed he overlooked a few issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito discovered multiple things over the course of the next week. One was that the Uchiha elders were stupid, second, the elders were idiots, and last and not least his limits currently with his Sharingan. First, apparently, the house he was living in was just his alone and was at the edge of the Uchiha compound, the clan would give him a monthly allowance and pay for the rent but he would live alone. Obito was very shocked when those memories came back since apparently he, A FIVE-YEAR-OLD CHILD, would be living alone minus the weekly check-ins to make sure he was still kicking. It baffled him because he wasn’t a normal child and had lived up to 19 years old when he died but if he wasn’t then they had just left a freaking kid alone. </p><p>Obito took a deep breath and grabbed the money on the counter and began to count it reaching 7,000 dollars. </p><p>“I can’t believe they would leave a freaking kid all alone…” he grumbled putting the money back on the counter and walking outside into the back of the house and taking a deep breath. He looked at the Hokage's head with amazement but no matter what the original Obito wanted he if no way in any world would want the hat because just imagining all the paperwork is like being forced to do homework again.</p><p><em> "With that thought in mind, that means I ging to have to go to school again..."   </em>Obito in the last week hadn’t left the house and was lucky there was basic food in the fridge if he got hungry which surprisingly he didn’t, well, unlike the fifth day which was probably due to his gamer body. His new home was basic with two floors, 2 bedrooms, one office, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. This was apparently a building for shinobi or ninja who need a home temporarily due to circumstance but now it is his. Knowing this is explained why the many bookshelves in his office were filled with books of ninja art, jutsu, and a few survival tips.  Those Were going to be helpful if he wanted to be strong enough to change this for the future, at least the good news was that turning on my Sharingan wasn’t hard all I had to do was imagine and wish for it to turn on and it did. Having a Sharingan was like wearing glasses that made your vision perfect but without the weight of the glasses and when you turned it off you remembered everything like you just had seen it. Another bonus was that by turning on my Sharingan I had unlocked my chakra control. I had processed to abuse the hell out of my Sharingan and began to memorize any book about jutsus and chakra techniques. At the beginning of one book, it had explicitly stated that the use of any jutsu should not be used by children under six years old since their chakra coils aren’t developed enough to handle the strain, but on the other hand, chakra exercises were allowed to a certain extent and in the process of another ninja to prevent accident which I don’t have. </p><p>Obito was currently five but next year he would be six and able to practice all the jutsus he wanted to do and even raise his current chakra levels. Due to his current level he could only activate his sharingan for for a short while since every minute he had it active was to 10 chakra from him. So then by next feburary 10 he would he could do what he wanted to do but would take a while since it was october now.</p><p><em>“Well, I may not be able to use my chakra, but I can still raise my physical abilities</em>” Obito knew that even with his Sharingan being able to see things at fast speeds it would be worthless if his tiny body couldn’t keep up at all. He blankly stared at the small area with a blank stare as uneasiness crept up his spine causing shiver to rack his small frame.  He looked around and usually this feeling would be like eyes staring at the back of your head would not be real in his old world but now it is a world full of ninjas he couldn't be too sure.</p><p>
  <strong>---Congratulation you have unlocked your sixth senses (LV - 1), please check your status to see the perks this unique skill gives you!---</strong>
</p><p>Obito decided that he would do his physical training at a later date until he figured out what was happening, and walked back inside the house.  As soon as he reached his living room he sat down and began to read his new skill.</p><p>
  <strong>Sixth Sense (LV - 1) - this allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher-level or with higher stealth unless this skill levels up.</strong>
</p><p><em> “That sounds helpful </em>,” Obito thought because if he was going to be a ninja this kill would help him out a lot, but if this skill means someone was looking at him then who could it be, maybe ANBU? the Hokage? or ROOT- </p><p>“On no, I forget!” Obito grabbed his hair as fear rose in his chest but as quickly as it came it was gone and shoved to the back. Obito took a breath  and released his hair from its death grip surprised when no pain and instead a number appeared in front of his eyes</p><p>
  <strong>-.3 HP</strong>
</p><p>He blinked as it made sense that instead of pain he would lose health now which was interesting and weird at the same time. Obito facepalmed when he noticed he had forgotten about one small, but huge problem.</p><p><em> "ROOT…Danzo” </em>Obito knew that if he began to show even a small bit of potential in his Sharingan Danzo could try to steal him away and no one would notice since he was the disgrace of the Uchiha and worst they would think he died in a hole then being kidnapped. However, something he could do to hide this would be if just pretended to be like the original Obito and not in personality but in strength which would throw him off his trail. That shouldn’t be too hard for him since he already acted a lot like the original obito just with more patience and a shorter temper. The clothes on the other had and his looks well…</p><p>Obito walked to the bathroom and for the first time since he arrived he took a look at himself. He wore a small blue shirt with the uchiha fan on the back and some dark grey shorts. His face was very round with baby fat with some pink on it, his eyes were big,black and round, and his hair was in small short spikes making his look like a porcupine with how messy it was. </p><p>“At least I’m cute, but the uchiha fan has to go” He mumbled poking his pink cheek and looking at the Uchiha clan’ symbol while he loved the uchiha clan he wouldn’t want to wear the symbol because it would be annoying if he was constantly compare to them. Another good thing that would come if he pretended to be weaker would be would end up with kakashi and rin and to be host alongside sakumo hatake, the team minato characters were his favorite and he would be damned if he let them suffer their fates. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong><em>(</em>Current Status)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>----Status---- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(LV - 2)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HP - 120/120</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DEF - 11</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ATK - 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CP - 150/150</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SP - 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~A young five-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds of casting aside clan teaching~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Currently unharmed)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>---Skills---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Observe (LV - 4) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chakra Control (LV - 1) - This skill allows you to control your chakra to use it for different skills and abilities. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Gamer MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 1) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the users mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sixth Sense (LV - 1) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stralths unless this skill levels up. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Titles mean Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito sees something that as much as he was expecting it, it still shocked him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obito thought that many members of the uchiha clan were super cool or badass with </span>
  <span>Mangekyou Sharingan and all but he was seriously thinking about reconsidering his opinion on them. After making a plan that he was going to hide his true potential, at least until he became a part of team minato, he had gone outside into the village for the first time and something he quickly noticed was how people looked happy but expressed a layer of sadness, grief, and ager underneath it. This apparently gave him a new skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>---Congratulations you have unlocked your emotional Aura (LV - 1)---</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Emotional Aura (LV - 1) - Allows the user to sense other people's emotions and feelings by looking at them, and allows you to emit your own aura with your emotions at different levels and even hide your emotions from others if you so wish. The higher level a person is the harder it is to use this skill</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>This skill kinda remined him of both minato and kushina and how they would be dangerous with smile on their faces <span>and it would be really handy if he could use this skill to project killer intent and such.</span></p><p>
  <strong>---Congratulations new Skill created, Killer Intent (LV-4)---</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 4) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm at a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 10% for every level higher that the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to the uchiha Natural KI your skill 4% less effective per each level a person is compare to you*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I could just make a new skill for it” He deadpanned feeling not at all amused by his abilities as it felt like it was helping and mocking him, because really his uchiha genes actually helped? As obito walked around for a while seeing a few elderly ladies and something made him feel bad and he helped them and apparently by also helping them it would be the same a goal or his task that gave him enough exp to level up to level 4 and gained 2 of something called SP which he would have to research later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However at least from his little errands he ran for an old lady who ran a dango shop, and he never thought something could taste so good, he discovered a mission could be made by something being asked of him and he could even make his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Speaking of mission…</em>” Obito remembered that Kakashi's dad was supposed to do some kind of mission for the village soon but failed to his allies but was cast out so what could he even do to help as he was still a small child. Then he blinked as he noticed two blacked haired males </span>
  <span>glaring at him from across the street from disgust clear on their faces and one even went as far as wrinkling his nose like he smelled something foul. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---Emotional Aura Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---Emotional Aura Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito slowly tilted his head and one of the males scoffed and turned to his friend before walking away giving Obito a clear look at the Uchiha symbol on their back making everything click. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OH! I’m considered a disgrace to most other uchiha so that's why they looked like I had stepped on dirty sewage water” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was expecting that reaction since that was literally his title but it still shocked him to see it in person. That small incident didn’t deter him from walking around the village and simply exploring and gathering exp and even some money and treats but it stuck to his mind like glue because the way they had looked at him was so similar to how they…</span>
  <em>
    <span>“...Looked at Naruto for his burden</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His lips pulled into a thin line as his aura became sad for a moment before he reeled it in when a nice lady he had been helping take grocery had looked at him with worry. He had waved away her concern and smiled using his aura to seem happy even if a bit tired making her think he was just tired and not sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---Emotional Aura Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---Emotional Aura Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---Emotional Aura Level Up!---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced at the alerts and at lying as he hurried to finish and head back home since he had to looked over his current statues and how much money had for the future and take inventory-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as obito had said the last word a black box with a white grid that was 8 by 8 appeared. Obito took a breath as his aura became dark and his killer intent began to rapidly level up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!” Bird flew off in the background and Obito felt his cheeks burn when a few civilians looked at him strangely (And slight fear?)and he practically ran all the way home before shutting the door with a loud bang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito calmly walked to the sofa glad that his rising anger had been calmed by his gamer mind as he wasn’t sure if he was more pissed at himself or whatever entity that had given him his abilities, because why the hell did he not think about opening his inventory!?!? “Now I know to check every game mechanic I know” He angrily grumbled taking the money he gained out of his pocket and into his inventory but instead of appearing in the box it appeared in the corner reading $66.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito took the rest of the money that was given to him making his money read $7,066 now. Obito sighed as he felt another headache coming in. </span>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>(Current Status)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>----Status---- </b>
</p><p>
  <b>(LV - 8)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</b>
</p><p>
  <b>HP - 160/160</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DEF - 14</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ATK - 11</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CP - 150/150</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SP - 15</b>
</p><p>
  <b>~A young five-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds or casting aside clan teaching~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Currently unharmed)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Skills---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Observe (LV - 9) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chakra Control (LV - 1) - This skill allows you to use your chakra and control it for different purposes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gamer MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 1) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the users mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sixth Sense (LV - 1) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stralths unless this skill levels up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emotional Aura (LV - 5) - Allows the user to sense other people's emotions and feelings by looking at them, and allows you to emit your own aura with your emotions at different levels and even hide your emotions from others if you so wish. The higher level the person is the harder it is to sense their emotions and hide your own.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 11) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm at a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 5% for every 3 levels higher that the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to Uchiha Natural KI your skill is 10 more effective on people who aren't from the Uchiha clan*</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting a Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito finds something new about his new game-like abilities and meets one of the people he had been hoping to find.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the sudden wake-up call, Obito had bought some normal clothing without the Uchiha symbol, with some strange looks from the shopkeep, luckily ninja children were common enough that they didn’t question me as long as I had enough money. At least the good news was that he had found out a new section from his gamer abilities called settings. This includes multiple things that he could turn off and on and even update if he wanted. One of them was his map and Opinion status and few others but those two were his current favorite at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Settings---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Map(ON) - Allows the user to see any animal, creature, or person within the current distance of the user. (Current distance is 300 meters that can be updated depending on the level. )</b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Gray - Unknown origin</b></li>
<li><b>Yellow - Has met before, click the dot to see the name of a person</b></li>
<li><b>Red - Has hostile intent</b></li>
<li><b>Orange - has a level above 80 but isn’t hostile</b></li>
<li><b>Green - Animal</b></li>
<li><b>Blue - Civilian, or below level 5</b></li>
<li><b>Purple - A summons or other creature that is not human or animal</b></li>
<li><b>Custom made - If you choose to, you can add your own dots or make it of your own design for a certain person. </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opinion Status or OP (ON) - This allows you to see how a person thinks of you by the bar above their head. </b>
</p><ul>
<li><b>0 = Neutral or has not met you</b></li>
<li><b>Negative = person dislikes you</b></li>
<li><b>Positive = the person likes you. </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mute Sounds(OFF) - Allows users to mute their hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Speaking(OFF) - Allows the user to not speak or make any noise as long as this setting is on. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status View(ON) - Allows users to see the level and health, and name of a person due to the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status Reminders(ON) - Allows users to see if they unlock anything new with a small message. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito was really glad for this because now he could tell if he was going to meet an Uchiha and stay away from them plus now he could also see the names of ANBUs even if he couldn’t actually see their bodies, which was a testament to their great stealth. When he first spotted an ANBU agent running alongside the trees all he saw was a flash of a nametag and ANBU before they were gone and running away into the village. The map was also handy because nobody could sneak up on him anymore which meant he wouldn’t have to worry about being sneaky to do things he wasn’t supposed to know. After studying his map he noticed there was only one orange dot in the village and after following it he came to the conclusion that it was the Hokage, due to them being in the Hokage tower, which made sense and also gave him a range of skills levels between the ranks of ninjas in the village and it went like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Civilians are from level 2-5</span></li>
<li><span>Genins or ninjas in training are level 6-10</span></li>
<li><span>Chunnins are level 10 - 20</span></li>
<li><span>Jornins are level - 20 - 30</span></li>
<li><span>ANBU are level 35 - 60</span></li>
<li><span>Kage Level are 80+</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made this slightly easier to keep track of people especially since apparently he was stronger than a civilian and just barely as strong as a genin. At least now he could tell how dangerous an enemy could be plus find people even if he couldn’t see them and see if they liked him or not. Unsurprising enough most of the Uchiha felt up to negative 15 or neutral which meant they probably didn’t know what he looked like or simply didn’t care. Also, civilians were the worst gossipers and from what he heard everyone was getting prepared for war but none had broken out yet which at least gave him an area of what time he was in. And the time he was in meant he could try and help Sakumo and maybe make sure that Kakashi didn’t turn into a huge jerk or just suffer in general. Another thing he found out was that the SP actually stood for Skill points and he could use it to upgrade his skills but not much else since his setting could only be upgraded by his level. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to use his points at the moment so he would just leave it for the time being because he had different plans for today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today Obito simply wanted to get his observation skill all the way to max level, if he had one, and gather information about anything because to make any good plan you need information. Obito was also glad to his grandmother because apparently, he used to be a huge crier so she had gotten him the iconic goggles from the anime and a great advantage was that he could use his Sharingan if he had the goggles on because their orange tint hid his eyes but he could still see out of it, and he checked and you couldn’t see his Sharingan red through the orange glass and you couldn’t. It was still strange to see himself as a small chubby-cheeked child and with Sharingan on he could understand why some people would be afraid because the tomoe in the eyes when it spun looked a bit strange. However he could admit he was a really fracking adorable child, thank you Uchiha genes, so that is probably a reason why having the Sharingan on his child's body looked out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is also the fact that the Sharingan is supposed to be only on older Uchiha not on children like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obito hummed a bit and took a quick shower and it was still annoying to be so short that reaching the shower handle was a bit of a pain. After he was done he put on the new clothes that he had gotten, and washed, without the Uchiha clan symbol that included a gray shirt, dark blue cardigan, black pants, and black boots. He studied the clothes feeling happy that they were comfortable and would hopefully hide his identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito quickly found that he was right not wearing any clan symbol made everyone ignore him or spare him a glance before turning away again. The most anybody had said to him was to apparently question his choice of color for his goggles but if they knew why he wore them then they wouldn’t insult them. Plus he kinda liked the mixture of the blue, black, and orange colors which surprised him a bit since he never really cared for orange before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess being Obito did influence me then…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As much as he found it interesting it also worried him because if he had the same mental state as the original Obito does that mean he would still become a crazy madman? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Obito could dwell any further on that particular thought a sudden shout came from him, straddling him to turn around. Behind him was a small girl with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, a large black sweater, and a violet knee shirt and red sandals. However, what surprised and shocked me was the very familiar purple markings on what appeared to be a 4-5-year-old child. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that rin?!?-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch OUT!!!” Obito had time to think of anything except that he found one of his future teammates before something hard hit him in his face knocking him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>- 6 HP</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito groaned more out of habit than any actual pain that he still couldn’t feel and then there were small hands touching him before retreating and the owner of the hands speaking in a panicking voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my kami! I-i’m so sorry! Please be o-okay! Please b-be Okay!” Obito glanced at the girl's tag box above her head and his suspicions were confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rin Nohara(LV - 6) - A Pup of the Inuzuka Clan__OP=3__</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito snapped out of his happy shock when RIn actually began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Calm down, I’m okay- please stop crying!” Obito was slightly panicking because as much as he was a kid himself he wasn’t the best at comforting kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “r-really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! See it doesn’t even hurt!” Obito nodded his head quickly and smiled making sure his aura came off as happy and calm. Rin took a few moments to wipe her tears and let out a relieved smile with slightly red puffy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, Thank you so sorry” Obito nodded and stood up extending a hand to her, which the other quickly grabbed and stood up as well. Rin smiled and tilted her head with innocent curiosity. “What’s your name? My name is Rin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!- My name is Obito, it is nice to meet you!” Rin paused and studied him for a moment before frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt because it's turning all purple and mommy says that it hurts when it does that” Obito blinked and touched his cheek still not feeling any pay and he couldn’t really see himself so he took her word for it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still let me-” Rin stopped and began to go through the pockets on her shirt and pulled a bandage out of it and began to peel it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- stop I really don’t need it!-” Rin suddenly glared at him and while it wasn’t really scary or frightening it still surprised him into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I hurt you so this is what I can do to help” RIn carefully put the bandage over his right cheek and smiled looking satisfied with herself. “See? Mommy says that it helps with the hurts” Obito wanted to argue but held his tongue because the other girl looked so proud that he didn’t want to ruin it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you then” Obito suddenly blinked as a white dog that looked a bit older than a puppy but younger than an adult came running to them and almost knocked down the other girl with face licks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!! Stop it Baugu!” However, despite the other girl's words, Ron if anything looked happy. Rin seems to have remembered there was somebody else with her and her cheeks turned a soft pink and she tried to hold the way to bid the dog in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obito! Obito! This is baugu! He is mommy’s friend's doggy and is super nice!” Rin blush grew a darker pink “And I was playing fetch with him and rock and...hit you..” Obito now at least knew what had even hit him and almost laughed at the girl’s embarrassment when it was on her blushing cheek he noticed some red outlining her cheeks around the purple marking like burns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your cheeks okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it looks like the purple marks on your face hurt” Obito decided to simplify it since he kept forgetting the other kid was still...well a kid. Understanding dawned in her eyes and he smiled nodding her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Mommy says when you get A Tattoo? No Tattoo it looks like that for a bit!” Obito blinked, then blinked again resisting the urge to groan because of course children barely out of their toddler years were given tattoos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...why did you get a tattoo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy said that I had Inukuzu? blood or something but couldn’t get a doggy so I got a purple thing instead of red like mommy’s friends” Obito hummed in understanding because apparently rin was part of the Inuzuka clan but didn’t have the ability to get a dog companion so her markings are different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also explains that Pup thing because that clan is closely related to dogs so children are pups” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway do you want to play with me and Baugu and me?” Rin looked really excited before deflating slightly “That is if...you want to..” Obito nodded his head giving the other a comforting smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure,” Rin smiled so wide it caused Obito to smile in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Rin Nohara’s opinion of you has changed to OP = 35---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Rin let go of baugu, who had practically melted into Rin's arm as she had been unconsciously petting him during their talk, and grabbed one of Obito's own hands and began to drag him somewhere with the white dog at their heels happily barking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Current Status)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>----Status---- </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(LV - 8)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HP - 160/160</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DEF - 14</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ATK - 11</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CP - 156/156</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SP - 17</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~A young five-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds of casting aside clan teaching~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Currently unharmed)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---Skills---</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Observe (LV - 9) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chakra Control (LV - 1) - This skill allows you to use your chakra and control it for different purposes. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gaming MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 1) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the user's mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Sixth Sense (LV - 2) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stealths unless this skill levels up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emotions Aura(LV - 6) - Allows users to sense other people's emotions and control or hide your own that increases depending on your level. This skill becomes less effective the higher level a person is. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 11) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm at a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 5% for every 3 levels higher than the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to Uchiha Natural KI your skill 4% less effective per each level a person is compared to you*</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>---Settings---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Map(ON) - Allows the user to see any animal, creature or person within the current distance of the user. (Current distance is 300 meters that can be updated depending on the level. )</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Gray - Unknown origin</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Yellow - Has met before, click dot to see name of person</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Red - Has hostile intent</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Orange - has a level above 80 but isn’t hostile</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Green - Animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Blue - Civilian, or below level 5</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Purple - A summons or other creature that is not human or animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Custom made - If you choose to, you can add your own dots or make it of your own design for a certain person. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Opinion Status or OP (ON) - This allows you to see how a person thinks of you by the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>0 = Neutral or has not met you</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Negative = person dislikes you</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Positive = the person likes you. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Sounds(OFF) - Allows users to mute their hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Speaking(OFF) - Allow the user to not speak or make any noise as long as this setting is on. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Status View(ON) - Allows users to see the level and health of a person to the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Status Reminders(ON) - Allows users to see if they unlock anything new with a small message. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hatake Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito goes a mission to further his training and meet someone who is willing to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito was making a decent process in his opinion in the next year. He had managed to learn the basics of the Uchiha taijutsu but not very well since most Uchiha hated him so he focused on increasing his strength and speed. The Uchiha teacher was absolute crap since they told him how to do the stance and didn’t even bother helping him fix his mistakes and what was worse? If I made a mistake they would slap me and Obito quickly learned that talking back just made them angrier. He had never been happier than he couldn’t feel pain and that he was mentally older than a child because if he wasn’t then the treatment he got would have affected him a lot more. Thankfully wearing his goggles he was able to use his Sharingan to memorize the taijutsu and practice it himself but knowing it and using it are two different things. </p><p>On a slightly happier note, Rin was an amazing friend and coding his clan’s treatment towards him, he could see why the original Obito grew a crush on the young girl. She was kind and thoughtful but she could be stern and serious if she needed to be. Still, for all her help and companionship she gives to Obito she was still a child and could act a bit emotionally to certain things or not understand things that Obito did (It was such a good thing because Obito sometimes said things that shouldn’t be said like accidentally teaching her a few curse words). </p><p>However, for all the training he had been doing physically it was until last month that he was able to use his Chakra for anything other than wall walking, running, and jumping (he still sucked at water walking). Even when his birthday passed without a hitch, he had been careful about using his chakra in small amounts until a few months later so that he deemed it safe enough to practice jutsus. Though even with his decent enough chakra control and training he had been doing in his backyard (thank god for his map because he always stopped before anyone got near) he was still a 6-year-old child, only physical, he was not allowed in the ninja section in libraries and into training ground without some form of permission and Obito was positive that the Uchiha wouldn’t be the ones giving him persimmon for anything. He definitely was not testing a fire jutsu in his own backyard where everything could LITERALLY backfire. </p><p><em> “So next goal...find a training ground or sneak into one...I guess” </em> Obito crossed his arms in thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> -NEW MISSION- </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Get access to training ground -  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Reward = 3,000 experience, Practice jutsus, access to weapons, and ???. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Obito stared for a moment at the question marks feeling curiosity burn in his mind and now he had another motivation to find a training ground to find out what the secret reward is. The first thing he should do was find where the training grounds are for his first step and then move on from there. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Obito would never admit out loud that he may have gotten lost, but only a little bit! He knew that some training grounds were abandoned in the forest but he took a turn or something and somehow ended up on top of the Hokage heads without a freaking as to how. </p><p>“At least the view is nice…” Obito was in awe because the village looked so small and big from on top of Tobirama Senju's head and it was still incredible that he was in a world he once considered fiction but then again he always did believe in the multiverse theory but seeing it in person was much better. Obito looked down and gulped when he saw the large drop if he even SLIP would be.</p><p><em> “How the hell does a toddler naruto jump from this height?!?! </em>” Obito, not wanting to find out what sound he would make as a smashed Uchiha pancake from hitting the ground, walked away from the edge and looked around hoping to find some path going down to the village. Even his map showed no paths, only trees!!! Obito huffed in annoyance that even with all the skills he had he still managed to do impossible things and that was supposed to be an Uzumaki trait, not an Uchiha one. </p><p>“What are you doing up here pup?” Obito yelped in surprise and glazed at his map that showed two grey dots standing behind him that he hadn’t noticed in his distracted state. </p><p><em> “Oh fuck” </em> Obito slowly turned feeling the faint feeling of fear and nervousness like background music in his mind thanks to his gamer mind. The last person he was expecting was behind him. There stood Sakumo Hatake himself with a sleeping Kakashi laying his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“H-hi?” Obito's voice was slightly high pitched but could you blame him since he wasn't exactly planning on meeting the WHITE FANG up here. </p><p>Thankfully the silver-haired man just looked amused</p><p>“What is a pup like you doing up here? Are your parents or guardian around?” Obito took note of how he was being called pup instead of a kid or child.</p><p>“Ummm...no, I’m an orphan” Sakumo’s eyes soften “and I was kinda...looking for a training ground!” Obito quickly spoke, still feeling unsure as to how to act with the other older and clearly MUCH MUCH stronger ninja. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Sakumo Hatake(LV-79) - The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf_OP=10 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The man was almost the same level as a Hokage which both amazed and slightly scared the young Uchiha. </p><p>“A training ground?” Whatever Sakumo was expecting wasn't that. “Why would you think there would be one up here?” </p><p>“I got...a little bit lost,” Obito muttered, feeling shame curling in his gut. A small head pat made him flinch and raise his head in surprise. </p><p>“It’s alright, we all make mistakes, but why do you need a training ground? Only genin or clan members can use one?” Obito debatable the pros and cons of saying his clan for a moment.</p><p>“I am from a clan” The black-haired man could stop the small childish pout from appearing on his face (curse his child body instinct). The silver male tilted his head down slightly before making a small o. </p><p>“The Uchiha then?”</p><p>“How?!?”</p><p>“Most Uchiha smell an ashy smoke smell with their own unique scent covering it.” Obito was gaping at this point because that was some impressive skill. “Plus your coloring and face only fit the Uchiha profile” Obito did pout this time. </p><p>“That’s not as awesome as the smell thing” Sakumo smirked slightly before it shifted into a genuine smile when the small child Kakashi sighed and buried himself deeper into his father's shoulder. </p><p>“Follow me, It's getting late and your clan will start looking for you soon then” Sakumo then grimace “And I would rather not see a whole clan of angry Uchiha looking for a pup who got lost out here” Obito also grimaced but for another reason entirely since his clan would do the exact opposite of that. As Obito followed the adult he studied the very young Kakashi that looked to barely be out of his toddler year. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Kakashi Hatake(LV-5)- Son of the White Fang_OP=0_ </strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>A 2-year-old boy who is the heir of the Hatake clan and has begun to show signs of being a prodigy or genius.</strong></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong> (Currently unharmed but tired) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Obito blinked and suddenly realized now why he had never seen the family before since Kakashi was still a young kid who probably hadn’t even begun his ninja training. </p><p>“His name is Kakashi” Obito jumped slightly and looked at the taller figure. “You’ve been staring at him for a while now so I thought might as well introduce you two” </p><p>“Oh…” Obito felt his cheeks get warmer than usual and looked down.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me your little Uchiha” </p><p>“Oh yeah, Obito...My name is Obito Uchiha and I want to be a strong ninja!” </p><p>“Humm...Sure you can pup, but first, you have to become a ninja” </p><p>“I know...but-” Obito closed his mouth shut because he couldn’t say that he was as strong as a genin but not actually one. “I am training but I can’t do any real jutsus unless I have a place to do them…”</p><p>“Hence the need for a training ground?”</p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>“Then why don’t you use your clan’s?”</p><p>“It..is a bit hard to explain but some older members of my clan (elders) don’t like me so I don’t want to risk doing anything to make him angry” The adult-only hummed and shifted slightly to get a better grip on his son.</p><p>“Well then I guess you can come with me and I can show you a few private training grounds” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“My son will be training to be a shinobi in the future and having a sparring partner would be good for him” Obito blinked because it made sense but something felt wrong about the way it had been phased.</p><p>“Did he decide or did you choose that future for him?” Approval blosomed on the older male face and he smiled wide.</p><p>“No, he can make his own decision but I want to still be able to defend himself even if he decided to take another path.” Obito nodded as he realized he just passed some form of a test but for what he was still unsure. “Come along then, better show you so you can come to visit tomorrow” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Current Status)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>----Status---- </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>(LV - 10)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>HP - 200/200</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DEF - 15</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ATK - 17</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>CP - 182/182</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>SP - 36</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>~A young six-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds of casting aside clan teaching~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Currently unharmed)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>---Skills---</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Observe (LV - 14) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Chakra Control (LV - 1) - This skill allows you to use your chakra and control it for different purposes. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gaming MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 3) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the user's mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sixth Sense (LV - 3) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stealths unless this skill levels up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 12) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm at a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 5% for every 3 levels higher than the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to Uchiha Natural KI your skill 4% less effective per each level a person is compared to you*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emotions Aura(LV - 10) - Allows users to sense other people's emotions and control or hide your own that increases depending on your level. This skill becomes less effective the higher level a person is. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Settings---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Map(ON) - Allows the user to see any animal, creature or person within the current distance of the user. (Current distance is 300 meters that can be updated depending on the level. )</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Gray - Unknown origin</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Yellow - Has met before, click dot to see name of person</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Red - Has hostile intent</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Orange - has a level above 80 but isn’t hostile</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Green - Animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Blue - Civilian, or below level 5</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Purple - A summons or other creature that is not human or animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Custom made - If you choose to, you can add your own dots or make it of your own design for a certain person. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opinion Status or OP (ON) - This allows you to see how a person thinks of you by the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>0 = Neutral or has not met you</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Negative = person dislikes you</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Positive = the person likes you. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mute Sounds(OFF) - Allows users to mute their hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Speaking(OFF) - Allow the user to not speak or make any noise as long as this setting is on. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status View(ON) - Allows users to see the level and health of a person to the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status Reminders(ON) - Allows users to see if they unlock anything new with a small message. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Understandings and prodigy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito hangs out with the Hatake Family and gets more than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obito couldn’t tell whether to be grateful or annoyed at his situation. Not even a month later and Obito figured out that Sakumo was...overbearing? no...He was very overprotective and more specifically to children. So Surprise to surprise Obito is a child on the outside so he was in that area which meant Obito was restricted from things he could and couldn’t do. It had been fine at first when sukumo simply allowed him to stay on the training ground by himself but after the first week he came more and more often forcing Obito to stop his actual training to a simpler one and even those were too much to him apparent child body from sukumo and he took it upon himself to help train Obito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito was grateful but he could feel some childish annoyance grow inside of him at being told what to do ever since he had woken up. In these words, he had to take care of himself and have someone take care of him again? It was strange and weird. However, his annoyance faded away once he recognized that the older male was not doing it out of pity but understanding of his situation after using his observation skill on him to find out his reason for helping the Uchiha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>---Sakumo Hatake(LV-79) - The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf_OP=38---</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Understand what Obito Uchiha is going through since he had always been considered an outcast and alone when he was younger due to being the only member of the Hatake Clan alive. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Obito felt a little guilty for thinking so rudely of someone who was genuinely a nice person who understood his circumstances aside and it also explains his overprotectiveness to his son Kakashi since minus him they are the only two Hatake alive. This is one of the reasons Obito added that he was going to protect Kakashi from his very sad and depressed future but meeting the kid for the first time all he could think was that he was a little smartass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yu are things to do justues?” A small wide eyes Kakashi asked as he stared with childlike curiosity in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Obito said smiling wide because if he didn’t he would be squealing the cuteness of this child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buwt that is st-studpid since your chakra coils are not ready” Obito smiled twitched and he resided the urge to facepalm because why the HELL does a 2 (Almost 3) year old kid know about that!?!? Obito wasn’t even going to mention who Sakumo was laughing in the background at his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of my son?” Sakumo asked, amused as they stood inside of the Hatake clan building in the kitchen since Kakashi needed to be put to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is...very knowledgeable for a toddler…” The blacked haired male speaks slowly and hesitantly. The silver male chuckled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh yes, as you can see he is quite intelligent for his age so sooner or later he will be named an official prodigy, however,” His dark brown eyes seemed to darken making Obito get shivers “I do not wish for him to go down the route I have seen many prodigies go down” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I think I understand” Obito did because he had seen how many people used those considered prodigies for things and always forgot in the end that they were still children no matter how smart they were. Sakumo's smile fell as he seemed to be looking into Obito's soul at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really do understand, I suppose that is why I wanted you to be with my son in the future in the first place” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm..what” Sakumo held a sad amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that way you responded to me and how you acted and it also appears that you are a prodigy because most kids don’t say words you do or try to train without an adult like you do” Obito winced. After all, this was the white fang of course he would notice that he didn’t want the silver male to be there training with him and something else clicked in his adult mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- You thought I was a prodigy and you know your son is going to be one so you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to have another prodigy with him so he wouldn’t be alone without friends his age” The silver male finished with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...you aren’t...going to say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm...I won’t if you tell me why you want to remain a secret” Obito thought over his words for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t want to be used by others...so I want to stay hidden at least until I become a genin at least”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Sakumo Hatake(LV-79) - The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf_OP=43</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, that made him like me more?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obito blinked, hoping his confusion wasn’t too obvious. However, Sakumo amusement made it clear he saw it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, now that we have that out of the way I can properly help you if you allow me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---Killer Intent Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---Killer Intent Level Up!---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but You better keep your promise!” Obito scowled and glared at the silver-headed male who flitch for a moment before laughing and Obito was satisfied he even managed to make the great “White fang” flinch at him</span>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Current Status)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>----Status---- </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(LV - 10)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HP - 248/248</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DEF - 15</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ATK - 17</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CP - 182/182</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SP - 39</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~A young six-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds of casting aside clan teaching~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Currently unharmed)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---Skills---</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Observe (LV - 16) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sharingan (LV - 1) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chakra Control (LV - 3) - This skill allows you to use your chakra and control it for different purposes. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gaming MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 3) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the user's mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sixth Sense (LV - 5) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stealths unless this skill levels up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 14) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm at a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 5% for every 3 levels higher than the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to Uchiha Natural KI your skill 4% less effective per each level a person is compared to you*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emotions Aura(LV - 10) - Allows users to sense other people's emotions and control or hide your own that increases depending on your level. This skill becomes less effective the higher level a person is. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Settings---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Map(ON) - Allows the user to see any animal, creature or person within the current distance of the user. (Current distance is 300 meters that can be updated depending on the level. )</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Gray - Unknown origin</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Yellow - Has met before, click dot to see name of person</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Red - Has hostile intent</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Orange - has a level above 80 but isn’t hostile</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Green - Animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Blue - Civilian, or below level 5</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Purple - A summons or other creature that is not human or animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Custom made - If you choose to, you can add your own dots or make it of your own design for a certain person. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Opinion Status or OP (ON) - This allows you to see how a person thinks of you by the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>0 = Neutral or has not met you</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Negative = person dislikes you</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Positive = the person likes you. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mute Sounds(OFF) - Allows users to mute their hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Speaking(OFF) - Allow the user to not speak or make any noise as long as this setting is on. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status View(ON) - Allows users to see the level and health of a person to the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Status Reminders(ON) - Allows users to see if they unlock anything new with a small message. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Start of the Academy and Jutsus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito begins life in the academy and Sakumo finally allows Obito to practice doing Jutsus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first-year academy was...an interesting place overall and Obito had to admit that pretending to be stupider than he was not as hard as he was expecting since for one the questions on the test were simple but hard enough that if got them wrong it wouldn’t be looked into to deeply, plus the teacher was more focused on the physical aspect rather than the writing one so as long as I did the well in spars and such but failed written test I would be in dead last just barely passing. However, in the first month of doing this Kakashi, who had kinda become his friend? stormed towards Obito with a displeased expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito had been training alongside Kakashi for almost a year now and Kakashi had grown exponentially disputing the fact that he was 4 years younger than Obito and almost as strong as him showing how much of a true genius the young Hatake was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Kakashi Hatake(LV- 22)- Son of the White Fang_OP=68_</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito was surprised when the smaller boy grabbed Obito by his coat and glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The word was nearly growled out and Obito wouldn’t be surprised if it was since apparently hatakes were closely related to wolves and could sometimes produce wolf-like qualities much like the Inuzuka with their dogs, but back to the question Obito had a decent idea of what he was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE STUPID!?!” Obito winced at the volume and thankfully with his skill observe at the max level he could now see specific things if he wanted to (the amount of SP he used to max it was insane though)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First calm, ninjas are meant to be calm alright?” Kakashi looked embarrassed and calmed down but still looked upset. “First, you understand my- Ummm clan’s view of me?” Kakashi's eyes darker at the mention of his clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Obito had found out that Kakashi saw him as part of his "pack" as Obito wasn't too familiar with wolf terms so he assumed it meant that Kakashi saw him as some kind of friend and was protective over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, to put it bluntly, I don’t want them to control me so I am going to pretend to be what they think of me. '' The silver-haired boy blinked and realization dawned on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are using their opinion of you against them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way yes'' technically it wasn’t a lie even if pretending to be weak was partly to stay away from clan politics and it wasn’t like he could say that he was doing this to keep the storyline true to the original enough to save people. However the look of awe that kakashi gave him made him both feel guilty and surprised because unlike in the original world kakashi saw him as a superior or a genuis because obito wasn’t as stupid as other kids that kakshi had met so he in a way looked up to him. This is also why obito could see how kakashi would be upset at someone he knew was smart, acting like he was less than he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito smiled at the younger Kakashi and wished that he would stay like this forever but in this cruel world, good things don’t stay forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But all be damned not to at least try…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He felt determined to protect these people because let's be real that the ending they all got and the things they had to go through are horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, something he was grateful for was when Sakumo taught Obito how to meditate, he unlocked his mind. </span>
</p><ul>
<li><b>Mindscape (MAX) - The ability to go into your mind and see your memories and subconscious in a physical form.</b></li>
</ul><p>
  <b>(The level had been Maxed due to Gamer Mind influence)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a VERY USEFUL skill because due to this if he wanted to he could go into his mind and watch the naruto series from his memories in his subconscious so he never forgot anything plus he also used that opportunity to rearrange his mind to be more protected from outside intruders. His mind was a homey looking room with a fireplace with a couch in front of it with blankets and pillows and bookshelves on nearly every wall and he found out that the books contained his memories and no windows but there was a singular door that he led to a room with more books containing memories of his PAST life. He may...have done a cliche and put one of the bookshelves in front of the door and while he can still see the memories no one else can unless they get into the room. Obito had to say he may have spent a few hours reviewing his memories and was very glad to have watched the entire series. This also helped him make some more clear plans and one of those happened to be on how to save Rin and also fix the Akatsuki from becoming a criminal organization since their influence can be used for good if led in the correct direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now back to the academy, it wasn’t too difficult since it was only the first year and so it was quite simple to pretend to be weak since most kids were barely reaching double-digit levels and they even had the actual guts to make fun of Obito for being “weak” and he swore that if it wasn’t for his gamer mind-calming him down he would have beaten the actual crap out of them. Even his clan who already had a low view towards him SOMEHOW became lower as they thought they were correct that he was truly a disgrace. All Uchihas who had gone to the academy were either the best or at least above average so for Obito to do what he had...may have slightly...Anger the Elders and let's just say that the training with the Uchiha instructed would have been an actual pain if he still could feel pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a happier note, Sakumo had finally allowed Obito to use elemental jutsus now that he had entered the academy, which led to his current situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Kakashi asked, staring at the piece of paper that his father had handed to both him and Obito when they had arrived for their training. Obito studied the sheet of paper until he remembered what it was and immediately pushed some of his chakras into paper and waited for the results. Unsurprisingly the top corner of the paper lit a fire showing that his nature was a fire like many other Uchiha's however what was surprising was once the paper was halfway burnt it split neatly in what remained and slipped through Obito's fingers. Obito slowly blinked as he gave a very uchiha like stare at the ripped and burned pieces of paper by his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have wind nature? I can understand fire since all uchihas have it but wind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see you already know what it is obito” The male in question looked up at the older hatake with a nod.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I have seen the paper used multiple times but never used one myself” Samuko nodded glancing at Obito's paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have fire as a primary nature but you also have a wind nature which makes sense now that I think about it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It..does?” Obito felt like the kid he was at the stupid question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, most people seem to forget but our chakra is closely linked to our soul and this, in turn, can affect how our chakra feels” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A person's soul can affect our chakra- okay but what does that have to do with my nature?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a person's first elemental nature is usually genetic however their second nature can be influenced by a person's personality and morals- here” Sakumo proceeded to make a few hand signs, and then lighting began to crackle at his fingertips forming a claw-like shape before vanishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nature is lighting, much like many before me, and while I don’t have a second chakra nature I doing it easier to do earth release jutsus than any other” Obito saw at the corner of his eyes with no small amusement at how Kakashi watched his father speak with pure awe in his eyes. “Each elemental while it doesn’t say everything about a person, it gives an idea of another thought process or personality to an extent” Obito nodded understanding what he was saying but also having his curiosity peaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does wind mean?” Sakumo smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It usually means a person who is free and does what they want and can be both gentle like a breeze or strong like a tornado” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Obito could see how it would represent him seeing as he wanted to do his own choices without anyone telling him what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, dad what about the other ones?” Kakashi asked, now staring intently at his paper with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire stands for a person with a strong will or passion, Earth stands for a person having strong beliefs and opinions that are hard to make them change, water means a person who is very flexible with their opinions and thought or no pun intended goes with the flow of things, and lastly lighting is a person with a personality or ideas that can change in a second very easily but at times their opinions cannot be changed no matter what.” Obito made a small o shape with his mouth since that would perfectly match the original Kakashi since he went from strict, to lazy, and also his thought process was changed so many times it was a straight-up mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Kakashi you turn” Obito already knew what Kakashi's nature was going to be but was slightly curious if he had a second one as well. As expected the paper crinkled up but nothing else happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected you also have lightning nature like me Kakashi” Kakahi looked to be holding back a smile as he looked extremely proud of sharing the same nature as his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question?” Obito asked and Sakumo turned to Obito expectantly. “How hard is it to learn other chakra natures?” Sakumo proceeded to wince and gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very easy, especially if nature is supposed to counter your own”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counter your own? What does that mean?” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, some chakra nature is naturally weak to others like lighting is weak against earth for example” At hearing that Kakashi suddenly gained a determined expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..then I am going to master earth nature!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi- son I don’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am going to do it plus an enemy wouldn’t expect me to have both lighting and earth nature” The older Hatake sighed and muttered something about genetic stubbornness before hesitantly agreeing to teach Kakashi some earth jutsus. Obito watched with sad eyes as he saw the awe and love-filled eyes. Kakashi looked at Sakumo and the way Sakumo looked lovingly at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The original story wasn’t fair to them</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obito shook his thought away and focused back on practicing his Justus and even if he was a little slow with the hand signs it was both strange and incredible to see a fire appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fire Manipulations (LV - 1) Allows users to control fire related jutsus. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He even attempted some wind jujitsu and found he preferred using wind to fire however when Obito attempted to do an earth jutsu it was it took a bit of concentration before he was able to create a dirt wall that was strong enough to take 4 solid chakra enchanted kicks however when Obito attempted to do a water one almost all of his chakra was drained and the effort he put into one singular just felt like ran 10 miles in 1 minute and in return as he managed to do was create a small stream of water that reached 2 meters and wasn’t even that strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No wonder sakumo was hesitant to allow kakashi to learn the opposite of his nature- it is hard as hell!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obito leaned down and braced himself on his knees deciding at the moment he absolutely respects all those ninjas for having the guts and balls in learning their opposite chakra natures. Obito took a few minutes to rest before going back to practice the justus this time only fire and wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Current Status)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>----Status---- </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(LV - 29)Obito Uchiha - The Disgrace of the Uchiha Clan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HP - 500/500</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DEF - 32</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ATK - 72</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CP - 800/800</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SP - 36</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~A young 7-year-old Orphan Uchiha who is outcasted by his clan due to his parents' deeds of casting aside clan teaching and is training to be a ninja~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Currently unharmed)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---Skills---</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Observe (MAX) - Allows the user to see information about a person, item, or thing as long as you are close enough to it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sharingan (LV - 2) - This skill is exclusive to the Uchiha clan and has different forms that allow different skills. In its current form, you can see chakra and see things slower and see in more detail, your genjutsu abilities also get a boost when you activate this skill. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chakra Control (LV - 20) - This skill allows you to use your chakra and control it for different purposes. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mangekyou Sharingan (LOCKED) - The last form of the Sharingan gives the user a special skill belonging only to them. See a person that has 80 Reputation with you die or reach level 100.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gaming MInd (MAX) - Allows users to see things similar to a game and stay calm in battle or extreme situations. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gamer Life (MAX) - Allows the user body to have similar reactions like a video game character depending on their status. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rapid Thoughts (LV - 20) - This skill is a perk from the Gamer mind that allows the user's mind to speed up to an alarming rate and see everything 360 degrees to find the best solutions or form a plan. Currently, every 1 minute you have this skill activated is 30 seconds in the real world. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Sixth Sense (LV - 25) - this skill allows you to be able to feel when a person is staring at you, and even give you certain instinct or luck when doing something. This skill doesn’t work on those of higher level or with higher stealths unless this skill levels up. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Killer Intent (LV - 32) - The ability to direct the intent to kill or harm a person or area, decreases by effectiveness 5% for every 3 levels higher than the person is compared to you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Due to Uchiha Natural KI your skill .5% less effective per each level a person is compared to you*</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Emotions Aura(MAX) - Allows users to sense other people's emotions and control or hide your own that increases depending on your level. This skill becomes less effective the higher level a person is. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Fire Manipulations (LV - 14) Allows users to control fire related jutsus. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Wind Manipulation (LV - 7) Allows users to control wind related jutsus.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Water Manipulations (LV - 1) Allows users to control water related jutsus.  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Earth Manipulations (LV - 2)  Allows users to control Earth/Rock related jutsus. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mindscape (MAX) - The ability to go into your own mind and see your memories and subconscious in a physical form.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(The level had been Maxed due to Gamer Mind influence)</b>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>---Settings---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Map(ON) - Allows the user to see any animal, creature or person within the current distance of the user. (Current distance is 300 meters that can be updated depending on the level. )</b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>Gray - Unknown origin</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Yellow - Has met before, click dot to see name of person</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Red - Has hostile intent</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Orange - has a level above 80 but isn’t hostile</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Green - Animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Blue - Civilian, or below level 5</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Purple - A summons or other creature that is not human or animal</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Custom made - If you choose to, you can add your own dots or make it of your own design for a certain person. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Opinion Status or OP (ON) - This allows you to see how a person thinks of you by the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b>0 = Neutral or has not met you</b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Negative = person dislikes you</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Positive = the person likes you. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Sounds(OFF) - Allows users to mute their hearing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mute Speaking(OFF) - Allow the user to not speak or make any noise as long as this setting is on. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Status View(ON) - Allows users to see the level and health of a person to the bar above their head. </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Status Reminders(ON) - Allows users to see if they unlock anything new with a small message. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>